<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【魚咩】劍回 by Yolan1047</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916065">【魚咩】劍回</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047'>Yolan1047</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JX3 RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【魚咩】劍回</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　在此之前，百般責難、千夫所指都能預想到——</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　但風清歌怎麼也沒料中，自己只不過偷偷摸摸回到落葉軍、想著看一眼就走，卻被抓了個正著，還被落葉大將軍拉著在比武場大戰三百回合，許久未使劍的手差點都廢了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　這還沒什麼，更可怕的遠在後頭。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　晚上將軍與小王爺為他擺席，說是接風洗塵，風道長一句「沒想久留」遲遲說不出，眼看落葉將軍只喝了兩杯就醉醺醺地拉過越小王爺開始胡言亂語，他識相地退出帳外，被早早溜出去避酒的唐門逮個正著，直接拎上了樹。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「持風兄，你慢點……」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「不聽。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　道袍下擺被撩至腰際，腿彎不得已圈在了唐門胯上。夜風不冷但涼，從枝枒縫間吹溜過來，隨唐門不緊不慢撩撥他的指尖拂過白玉似的軀體。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　風清歌咬住自己的袍袖，忍耐著久違兩年的陌生感受，卻還是憋不住，在持風一邊搗他內裡、過份地還以指腹從外面揉按著那處時，委屈地哼哼。洗舊的布料沾涎液淚水弄得濕淋淋，修道寡欲全不復見，要這兩年來結識的境外之人看見他這模樣，肯定認不出……</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　不了，還是別看見吧。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「——唔！」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　唐門擒著他的下身狎弄，故意不讓泄精，自己卻是挺著腰漫無止盡地折騰他。開始還說「看來風道長這兩年仍潔身自好」，這都不知操了多久，劍純後庭早已溫軟如泥，他卻毫無疲態，像是開了心無要把積累了許久的份兒全灌到對方體內似的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　下面一個小兵路過，左右張望，像是在尋找什麼。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「嗯？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　小兵走到樹下，疑惑地俯身拾起地上的菸斗，自語道：「風道長的菸斗在這兒，那他人呢？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　眼看他抬頭望上，劍純身子一下變得冰冷僵硬，連那裡都收緊了，倒是惹得唐門受用不已，鼻間哼出微不可聞的低吟。幸好枝葉繁茂，加上夜色掩護，小兵最後啥也沒看見，撓撓頭拿著菸斗走了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　持風湊到他耳邊吐息：「嚇著了？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　風清歌不說話，恨恨地睨他，眼色卻凶狠不起來，被情潮和慌亂染得濕漉漉，還得咬著唇，抵禦他漫不經心狹玩著自己下身牽起的一波波快意。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「知道怕了？」唐門揚起嘴角，白牙莫名森冷：「離開的時候沒見你膽量如此小呀，風劍神。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「我那是——啊！」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　最深處被毫不留情地輾過，唐門套著金屬指套沿腿根划過，嫩膚上泛出一絲淡淡的粉色，繞下腹蔓生至胸前，勾畫出兩朵挺立茱萸，在凌亂的衣料間楚楚可憐地顫抖。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「那是……沒辦法……」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　風清歌使勁咬著袍袖，口裡嚐到了淡淡的血氣。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　戰事過後，榮光漸漸平緩，一切又回到了平時模樣，包括那些江湖逸事，茶餘閒話。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　而風道長忽然就不見了蹤跡，即便越小王爺動用了自己的人脈，都尋不著他究竟去了哪兒。後來甚至有傳聞說，他已死在不知名的天涯海角。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　持風是眼睜睜看著風清歌三個大字，被從純陽劍宗的名錄石碑上劃去的。道子發力一震，煙灰飛散，象徵著最高地位的風雲碑上，再無風清歌這個名字。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　所有人都以為那塊空白很快就會被填補上，但從此之後，再也無人能擔起劍宗第一人的名諱。就像曾意氣風發的「清風望月」，在失去風道長後，小先生也提著醫匣，靜靜地離開了落葉軍。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　世事大抵如此。論天道之恆常，未有因何而恆久不變，只是人皆凡人，又有誰堪得住這般蒼涼。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　落葉大將軍的消沉，越小王爺的落寞，或者持風面色無波的表象，都難免落得奚落嘲諷，畢竟他們曾那般傲氣恣肆，若真得毫無樹敵，才是不切實際。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　可這一切，都與風清歌毫無干係了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　他的周流星位靜靜地掛在持風帳內，那是大戰得勝那晚，他入帳來，解了染血的武器衣袍，嬉笑著摟住脖子，將唐門推在榻上——若笑靨真能傾城，或許只風道長一人就足以禦敵吧。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　——持風兄，我們再多打幾把吧。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　——不了，戰爭不好。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　那時風清歌枕在他胸前，就抬起臉，美得非人的雙眸定定望他，半晌，像笑又像嘆息地吁了口氣。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　——你說的對。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　那夜之後，江湖無蹤，只將劍與袍留給了唐門，聲名與故事留給了天下。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　再見面如今時，風清歌青絲已然更長，絲絲縷縷纏掛在他倆臂上、枝上、衣上，泛著月光的青，映著星星點點的葉縫，宛若夜空星河。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　劍純攀在他背上，斷續地喘息，述說這兩年來的點滴。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　從中原，往海島，至仙境，游異域。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　也曾揚名域外，也曾棄劍持杖，天賦異稟如他， 無處不能起風——</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　似真似假，輕描淡寫，服軟地承著唐門毫無憐惜的進犯，夜風掩護著不住晃動的枝葉，清風吹開層雲，明月終於能完整地探出臉來。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「終究，還是放不下我那把劍。」埋在終於稍事歇息的唐門胸膛，劍純心中嘆息：遠去兩年，竟洗不去對這人的記憶。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　環抱自己的有力勁道、稍稍偏涼的吐息溫度，若有似無的安神香氣，為了出行任務而佈置的一切，唐老太太必定想不到，持風全使在一個男人身上了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　風清歌為何要走，又為何返歸來，說起來千絲萬縷，沒有一句話能確切地釋疑，即便是他自己，也說不清。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　或許這江湖容不下他，但他註定是站在頂峰之人，便是惡言再盛，或者滄海桑田，也抹不去鐵烙的事實。唯一遺憾，年華易改，他們凡人之軀，難與時光匹敵，江山代有才人出。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「我還奪了個冠首，在那名為謫仙的島上。」風清歌說，輾轉側過身子，讓他看掛在自己腰間的玉珮。玉上有字，雕琢精緻而成色純粹，配以玄色流蘇，一眼即知絕非凡品。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「好玉。」持風端詳，還不忘細細摩挲風清歌腰間嫩肉，劍純笑罵著拿開他的手，把玉珮扯了下來，握在掌中。柔中帶剛的內力泛著白光，將玉珮生生震成了細沙。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「不要了？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「不是大事。」劍純道，唐門一頓，發覺身下之人竟不安份地重新纏了上來，足尖有意碰著他後腰，一蹭一蹭。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　我發現，我想要的劍，從來就只有一把——風清歌靠著他耳畔呢喃，輕佻帶笑，彷彿昔日他在眾人面前引吭高歌，宛轉清朗，旋身來無心的桃花眼，有意地勾住了持風心脈。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　——果然還是當個妖道最適合你，風劍神。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　唐門挑眉，抱起衣不蔽體的劍純，無聲掠出樹峰，往自己的營帳而去。</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「那你可得盡好劍鞘的職責了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「今天怎這麼晚了都不見將軍和小王爺啊？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「噓，昨晚喝多了，還在歇息呢。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「那持風先生呢？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「噓，風道長回來了。」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「啊！？」</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>　　「別啊啊啊了，小心吵醒了風道長，持風先生直接給你掛穿心。」</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>